The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chrome plating is an electroplating technique where a layer of chromium is plated onto an object. For vehicle applications, exterior components (e.g., a radiator grille) are often chrome plated. In addition to providing functional benefits (corrosion and damage resistance, ease of cleaning, etc.), chrome plating can be used for aesthetic purposes. Achieving certain designs, such as discontinuous or “floating” chrome features, can be difficult because a continuous line of electrical contact is required from the plating surface to a plating rack during the electroplating process.